Who Killed Ansem?
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: STOP EDITING! Let's see how this 'party' begins. If anyone is willing to join, be safe. Many people are waiting for you. Join the party, AND DON'T GET KILLED!


I know it's not Halloween but, I DON'T CAAAAARE! THIS IS AMERICA! MUHAHAHAHAH! Enjoy,

Who Killed Ansem?

This Halloween night, Ansem began to write invitations to the Nobodies. While he wrote, it began to rain, he groaned, but still continued writing. When he was done, he put it in his mailbox, then, it was delivered to the Organization. It easily read,

Dear XIV Members,

Today is going to be a GREAT day because; we are having a party at my house, all of you are invited, we are going to have events! The first one will be knocking down beer bottles down the shelves, if you are the winner; you get to have a gallon of beer! The second one is Mad Father! You will have to hide or run the person who is chosen by me as the doctor, *You'll be pretty glad you'll be the doctor too* I know this is like 'Hide 'n' Seek' but it will be MUCH better. The last one is Break Dancing, show the Organization what'cha got especially the superior, he'll regret for bossing AND insulting you all day long! Then, we'll have a feast. But, I know you guys are starving so I'll move it up to first. It will be splendid if you guys came, oh, great, a 'That's what she said,' moment. Alright, I'm done; hope to see you all there!

~Ansem

This letter is no ordinary letter. This letter came from a man with the house of all nightmares.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roxas screamed. "Come on, we're going." Xion said. "NO!" Roxas ran over to the desk and read the paper again. "DO YOU KNOW WHO LIVES THERE?" Roxas asked. "Old man Ansem lives there, so what if it's a 1,000 year old home?" Xion asked. "Uhm, uh, errr!" Roxas said. "C'mon, we're going to be late." Xion grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Xion didn't buy any of Roxas's words, she wanted to party like never before. It was her first party ever. But, not everyone was not so sure about this party.

*Larxene's room*

"Oh boy, I've never been into a Halloween Bash before!" Larxene said in happiness while she read the paper with Axel. "WHAT?! NO!" He screamed, grabbed the paper and read it himself. "What's the matter, Axel?" Larxene asked. "So he plans a party, eh? I recall going to a party like this and-..." Axel began. "And what?" Larxene asked. "There is no punch! But, that's beside the point." Axel replied. "Mmm, eh, it's still kinda fun; I think I'll go check it out, SEE YA!" Larxene said and walked out of the room. "I can't have her suffer alone... I'M COMING, LARXENE!" Axel yelled and ran after her.

Even in Vexen's room things still went wrong.

"Fine, I won't stay. I'll only go there for his loot." Zexion sighed. "Dude, if he's rich, we rob, that's what we mostly do in Xemnas's room." Vexen said. "Think he's stacked?" Zexion asked. "Big time. He must have money EVERYWHERE!" Vexen said. "Alright, I'll help you." Zexion sighed again. "The more the merrier!" Vexen yelled and ran off. "More like 'scarier,'" Zexion added to himself and ran after Vexen.

Everything was going wrong; everyone is getting tricked, all except Marluxia. He read the paper and has gotten angry at every word Ansem written. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! IT'S A TRICK! I AIN'T FALLING FOR THAT OLD MAN AND HIS GAY HOUSE!" Marluxia screamed.

In the living room, Xigbar and Xaldin were talking about Xemnas. They must be pretty jealous when they read the paper. Except Naminé, she didn't want to talk about it. Not on this horrific day.

"Xemnas is probably at the party right now," Xigbar sighed. "We're NEVER invited," Xaldin said. "HA! I hate Halloween, it's scary and terrible. I could care less if we don't go!" Naminé yelled. "Naminé, it's just, a party... I say we crash it," Xigbar said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naminé screamed. "Oh, I'm TOTALLY in!" Xaldin said. Then, Naminé and Xigbar started babbling at each other.

Even the uninvited are getting sucked into the trap. All was the same when months passed. Even that one, same stormy night. While the XIV members were walking in the forest to Ansem's house, Roxas ran in front of them. "STOOOOOOOOOP!" He screamed. "No, I don't wanna stop; it's too wet out here!" Xemnas said. "That's called rain, Xemnas." Xion rolled her eyes. "SHUT UP! Wait, why are you still alive?" He asked. "So we're gonna do it when no one's looking," Vexen said. "No, seriously, we can't go in there!" Roxas yelled. "And why not?" Larxene asked. "Don't you get it? It might not be the Ansem we see all the time! It could be Ansem the Seeker of Darkness! And HE is inviting US to a 'PARTY'?! In fact, he even got all the noobs to fall for his trick!" Roxas said. "HEY!" Naminé yelled. "Oh, you don't care." Larxene said. "Hmm, yeah, you're right, I just wanted attention." Naminé said. "Look, if we go in there, we're all going to die." Roxas said. A few moments of silence, Xion began to say, "Ooooooooh, PARTY FEVER! Oh, well, I tried..."

Ignoring Roxas, all who entered the house were doomed.

While Roxas was standing there, he crossed his arms. "Psh, MORONS, I refuse to become rebel again!" he said, walking away. With that, he heard a scream. "Xion! I have to see my girlfriend!" He ran inside the house, and then he saw Xion dead, blood all over her neck. "NO XION! Why, Square Enix, how could she die of such a cruel fate?!" Roxas yelled, and Xion stood up while yelling, "I got the ketchup!" Then, she walked towards Ansem. "Sorry Ansem. You know me, butterfingers!" Xion apologized. "Oh, that's alright, just try not to scream this time, loud noises do upset my heart. Ah, Master Roxas, it is splendid that you have arrived at my birthday!" Ansem said. "Birthda-? Ooooooooh yeah... Forgot about that." Roxas chuckled. "All right everybody, take your seats. II, IV, Superior," Ansem said. As he sat down he began to speak again. "As you know, I'm a killer-..." Ansem was interrupted by everyone's screaming. "When it comes to throwing parties." He finished his sentence. Everyone sighed in relief. "But that's beside the point, I will murder-..." He was interrupted again when everyone gasped. "Your taste buds when you try out my delectable awesome cake, I had a lot of fun making this one." He continued, not even frowning. Everyone sighed again. "Now, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO," Ansem pulled out a knife like a psycho, everyone screamed very loudly. "I will cut the first piece of cake." He finally finished. "Oh," Everyone muttered. "I present you, our feast!" Ansem said while he pulled the top, nothing was there. "Hey, what is this?!" Sïax yelled. "Where's the food?" Axel asked. "I HATE DISAPPOINTMENTS!" Xaldin shouted. "Please, settle down. It appears someone has stolen the-..." Ansem began, but the lightning cut the power, everyone screamed in horror. "Oh, what the, what the, OW!" Ansem screamed. "What's going on?" Naminé asked. "It's a black out!" Roxas yelled. "Hold on, HOLD ON! I got it," Axel said. Then, he used the fire spell to light up the candle sticks. "Wow, Axel, it's the first time you didn't catch anything on fire!" Xion joked. "Shut up," Axel said. "OH MY GOSH!" Larxene yelled and ran over to Ansem who was lying face down on the floor. She checked his pulse, nothing. She laid her head on his chest to make sure his heart was beating. Nothing. That's right guys, "He's dead," Larxene sadly said. Everyone screamed and shouted each at other on what happen during the black out. "SILENCE!" A monstrous voice shouted. "Who said that?" Xion asked. "Me," A ghost appeared and everyone screamed. "Boo," Ghost said. Everyone screamed again. "Someone in this house betrayed Ansem; he didn't die of natural causes, HE WAS MURDERED!" The ghost screamed. "MURDERED?!" Everyone repeated in unison. "Wait, wait, wait, you don't know everything, you can't prove anything, the lightning must have gave him a heart attack." Xigbar said. The ghost deeply inhaled. "I'm a ghost, and in case you haven't noticed, I have night vision during the dark and I know who did it!" The ghost said. "Tell us, please!" Larxene said. "No, you're the culprits; there will be more than one death tonight!" "Great, just as I thought..." Roxas said. "It will be my job to torture the person in the afterlife. I will give you all until 5 AM, and if you all fail, YOU ALL JOIN ME ON THE OTHER SIDE! Happy Halloween." The ghost then disappeared; then, he showed up again only to show his monstrous face, everyone screamed once again. "Aw man, this is serious, we have to-..." Xemnas began, but stopped when he heard Naminé whimpering. "Um, Naminé?" he asked. "Ew, she peed herself!" Larxene yelled. Everyone looked down only to see her puddle of urine. "I, hate, Hall-o-we-he-heen!" Naminé stuttered. "Aw man, it's already 1 in the morning." Zexion began. "So?" Demyx asked. "SO, we have 'til 5 and then, BAM! And I know no one's gonna fess up before then!" Zexion yelled. "Well then, we have to go for the facts, I think we shall go around and stating what we know. And I'll start. The cake," Xion began, pointing to the empty plate. "What happened to it? Where'd it go?" Xion asked. "Maybe the Heartless ate it," Zexion joked "Har-dee-har-har!" Vexen said. "No, seriously, Ansem was excited to show us the cake and then, poof! – gone!" Roxas explained. "Maybe HE ate it or someth-…" Luxord began to speak, "Okay, okay, okay, I ate it, BIG DEAL, I saw the plate, and ate it, now instead of spending time in the stupid fest, I want to explain on what I saw." Xemnas said. Xaldin got really close to his face, "You ate the cake?" he asked. "Yeah, it's not that big of a-..." Xemnas started. "WE WERE ALL STARVING, AND YOU ATE IT?!" Xaldin asked again. "YEEEES, it was established now-..." he tried to start again. "IF YOU DIDN'T EAT THE DELECTABLE AWESOMENESS, THEN THE OLD MAN WOULDN'T HAVE DIED." Xaldin yelled. "What?" Xemnas asked. "YOU KILLED ANSEM!" Xaldin shouted. Xemnas started choking to death, and then he fell on the floor and died. "I think the cake was poisonous..." Roxas said.

**1:45 AM**

"So I guess Xemnas didn't do it." Axel said. "Well, I mean, he could've, you know, we all know that Xemnas is evil and he would do anything that will make Ansem dead and-…" "Xigbar, shut up." Lexaeus interrupted. "Looks like we're back to square one, and we didn't know what he had to say!" Demyx complained. "I can care less about Xemnas, now no one can tell me what to do and insult me!" She said. Cricket chirps started to fill up the room. "That's low, and you're the queen of mean." Roxas said. "You may think I'm low now, but when I finish this operation and save all your butts from Ghost, you'll love me again." Larxene said. "AGAIN?! Well, I never really loved you; I wanted to date you for your money." Axel said. "WHAT?!" Larxene shouted. "Hey, I'm saying what I think right now so I don't have to worry about it in the afterlife." He said. "Yeah, we robbed you too," Zexion said from across the table. "We don't like your- Oh, what to say...- way of 'ruling'." Vexen said. "DOES ANYONE LIKE ME?!"Larxene asked loudly. "NO." Xaldin yelled. With that, Larxene started crying and screaming. "Wow, what an itch, I thought you said we rob this diseased geezer." Zexion said. "OH, SHUT UP, YOU DON'T FEEL SORRY AT ALL DO YOU?!" Larxene loudly asked. "What?" Zexion asked. "I SAW YOU AND VEXEN PLANNING ON ROBBING ANSEM WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING, BUT I GUESS YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK. YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DID IT; HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THAT SENTENCE! GUESS WHAT, GUYS? NOW YOU CAN ROB HIM AND NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING CAUGHT, 'CAUSE HE'S DEAD! After this, if we are all alive, I am going to send you to the Organization Jail. YOU KILLED ANSEM, VEXEN!" Larxene screamed. With that, a black squared safe fell down from the rooftop and landed on Vexen's head, killing him instantly. "HA-HA! Just like a cartoon!" Demyx yelled. "Demyx, he's dead." Zexion said. Silence was heard for a moment. "HA-HA! Just like a cartoon!" Demyx yelled again.

**2:54** **AM**

"Guys, this is getting worse, first Xemnas, then Vexen, maybe we are going a little too far, we just wanted our enemies to die, this is hopeless, I guess all of you guys wanted to kill each other because you hate them so much, and that's my hypothesis." Roxas said. "Axel killed Ansem." Xion said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel screamed, and then he exploded. "Okay, your hypothesis is right." Xion said. "XION, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Roxas shouted. "Well, one, I wanted to make sure your hypothesis was right. And two… I hate Axel." Xion explained. Roxas facepalmed himself and sighed. "LIKE I SAID..." He hissed.

**3:08 AM**

"Look, we can't just make silly claims anymore. We need to focus for the evidence now." Xigbar said. "I agree, okay Naminé, I think it's your time to share." Roxas said. "Okay, lemme start off by saying, THANKS XIGBAR AND XALDIN, FOR FORCING ME INTO THIS DREADFUL PARTY!" Naminé began. "Don't mention it!" Xaldin said happily. "Anyway, let's say that Roxas was mad at Xion who appeared to be dead! Could this have been his reason?! Second, Xion claimed that she had butterfingers, she could have accidently killed him when the blackout occurred. You never know, she could've had a knife and then, BAMBADADUM! Or something random like that. And that thing went flying and stabbed Ansem. The end!" Naminé explained. "Uh, can I say something about that?" Roxas asked. "Me too!" Xion said. "Sure, go ahead." Naminé said. "I said that I was mad at Square Enix, not Xion." Roxas said. "And look, no cultures, no blood, nothing! He could have hit a very hard object or got a heart attack, for all we know." Xion said. "Okay, I'm just saying what I think, what I'm also say is that Ghost said that he was murdered, so a heart attack wouldn't work, he must have gotten hit on the head or something..." Naminé said. "You know what? We aren't getting anywhere without knowing what eternally killed him, so I'll just take Ansem to a doctor, see what happens and we're out of here!" Larxene said and picked up Ansem's body. "C'mon, Ansem." She said as she was walking out of the door. A few seconds went by and lightning began to strike on her, it lasted for 14 seconds, Ghost's monstrous face appeared again. Then, the lightning stopped, and Larxene was pronounced dead. Roxas began to laugh, "PFFT HAHAHAHAHA! OH, I'M LARXENE I'M GONNA GO EAT! HAHAHAHA! HOW STUPID CAN LARXENE GET? I MEAN COME ON! DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT COMING? WHY IN POOPS NAME DO YOU THINK SHE JUST CAN GET UP AND WA-..." Then lightning stroke on Roxas, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" then, he was just a pile of ashes. "Eh, he had it coming." Xion said.

**4:25 AM**

"Guys, I'm getting scared; we literally have almost thirty minutes to figure this out." Zexion said. "Well, if we're whining over my dead boyfriend for laughing and couldn't shut up, everyone who's died did not do it. So it must be one of us." Xion said. "I can't say any more so, I must admit that... I DID IT THOUGH!" Luxord yelled, and then a loud 'ding' was heard. "Wha- What happened...? WHY DIDN'T I DIE?!" he asked. "Maybe you did do it," Xaldin said. "Yeah, yeah, like maybe by mistake," Naminé said. "Oh, I know why I didn't die, I forgot to use, 'Killed Ansem' in the sentence. I KILLED ANSEM!" Luxord yelled. Then, the candle began to pour a mysterious flame cloud on Luxord. "Oh, um, OW, what is this? OW! ALL OF THE OTHER DEATHS ARE SO- OW! ALL OF THE OTHER DEATHS ARE SO FAST, WHY ISN'T-?! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRNS ! I JUST WANT TO DIE BECAUSE THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "May I?" Xion asked. "I could care less." Zexion said. Then, Xion grabbed a knife, walked over to Luxord and stabbed him. "Oh, thank yo-..." He began to say, but he fell to the ground. Luxord was now dead. Xion sighed and went back to her seat. "So you killed the old man?" Xigbar asked. "WHA-?! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!" Xion asked. "You just killed Luxord." Xigbar responded, eyeing Xion suspiciously. The others did as well. "HE WANTED TO DIE! FINE! BLAME ME! I didn't do it, though." Xion yelled. "I WILL BLAME YOU, YOU JERK! YOU DON'T JUST KILL PEOPLE NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY! THAT'S JUST WRONG AND YOU'RE JUST A BAD PERSON!" Xigbar yelled. "Hey, HEEEEEEY!" Zexion screamed. Xion and Xigbar stopped yelling at each other. "You do realize it is 4:35 and that means-..." he began to say. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Naminé finished for him. The remaining started panicking and screaming.

**4:35 AM**

"Oh man, everyone's dying; we need to figure this out NOW!" Xaldin said. "OH, DON'T ACT, WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU DID IT! After all, you said you hate disappointments, when there was no cake, YOU WANTED REVENGE!" Xigbar shouted. "WHAT, IS, UP, WITH, THE, CAAAAAAAAAAKE?!" Zexion screamed. "It demands nothing, it never meant anything! You guys just wanted to make random claims, you wanted to throw names out there; you just wanted every single one to die, WELL, I CAN DO IT TOO! XALDIN KILLED ANSEM, XIGBAR KILLED ANSEM! OH, IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT REALLY MAKES NO-..." he opened his eyes to look at Xigbar and Xaldin who were lying down on the floor, dead. "Oh, I just killed them, didn't I?" Zexion sighed.

**4:50 AM**

"Well, we have 10 minutes left to live; the majority of our friends are dead. We pretty much all have gotten CRAZY. And just face it, none of us did it. I mean, I am being completely honest, but, I didn't do it, Demyx wouldn't do it because he doesn't have his weapon, Lexaeus is honest like some of us, mostly. Naminé wouldn't hurt a thing, I mean just look at her! Sïax didn't say anything and he was just sitting there the whole time! And Zexion, I trust you, you've been paranoid about everyone dying from the start. None of us did it. Maybe Roxas was wrong. Maybe the spirits of the house just killed the people who wanted them to. Maybe Xemnas did it, or Vexen, we'll never know until 5:00, until we are all together again. In Hell. UGH, we should have listened to all of the warning from Roxas! And, I'm sorry Naminé that your first Halloween in the castle was your last. And it must suck to die without attention..." Xion said. "Attention, attention, I just wanted attention... The attention... ATTENTION! WHERE HAVE I HEARD IT BEFORE?!" Xion screamed.

"HEY!" Naminé yelled. "Oh, you don't care." Larxene said. "Hmm, yeah, you're right, I just wanted attention." she said until her voice got deeper and slower.

"NAMINE DID IT! It all make sense now, Naminé was scared of Halloween so she took it out on Ansem, peed her dress to look all innocent and BARELY TALKED THIS NIGHT! Look at her hands! It's red! She must have stabbed him with a knife, cleaned up the blood and DIDN'T CLEAN HER HANDS PROPERLY! YOU DID IT! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU DID IT, NAMINE!" Xion screamed. Then, she has gotten hit by a bullet; she fell to the ground, barely alive. "Why?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Do you whose birthday it is? NO! Not just Ansem's BUT MINE TOO! Everyone is outside doing Trick or Treating, or going to other parties while I'm home alone blowing out my own candles! And when Ansem invited everyone, EVERYONE WENT! So, this is revenge. This is what you all get, THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL GET!" Naminé explained while shooting Xion again. She inhaled and exhaled her last breath, she was now dead. "Woah, I mean, Happy Birthday to- AHH!" Demyx screamed. Then, he saw Naminé, dead on the ground. Demyx looked at Zexion, Lexaeus, and Sïax. Then, they all looked at the watch that was beeping, it read:

**5:00 AM**

They were relieved that they were not dead. The four heard a knock on the door, they went to the door and Zexion opened it, the person was Marluxia. "You wanna stay?" Marluxia asked. "No, not this time," The four said in unison. Then, they walked out of the house.

Only four has survived. Remember one more thing, if you go into my house at one in the morning... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHAHA! Oh, that sounded horrible...

Happy VERY, VERY, _**VERY**_, EARLY Halloween, everyone!


End file.
